Qrell
Qrell are the infected virus in Scorched Earth Series. History The Qrell have arrived onto Earth from space, that's what Lance had said, something like that. The Qrell are trying to extinct the human species by infecting the humans to help them take over the world. But instead they infected someone who can be smart and intelliegent of helping them: General Ripper. The Qrell defeated Anderson's garrison during Ryan and Lance's war in Part 1. General Ripper made a Qrell machine which might help of taking over the world. Vash might become a Qrell in Part 7 and Ryan will have to fight back. It all be revealed in Part 7. In Part 7 Ryan nor Vash became Qrell. Qrell Army Vehicles and Units Qrell Army Units such as Soldiers, Aircrafts, vehciles and more. 'Aircraft' The Qrell Aircraft might have been made by the Qrell. There aircraft is like an infected version of a Helicopter. Lance was one of the human infected Qrell soldier characters who was riding the Qrell Aircraft. The last time Lance was on a Qrell Aircraft was in Part 6 while he was trying to stop Ryan and Vash. He was trying to stop them from getting to the Central Tower, but his Aircraft air tube broke and it lost altitude. 'Soldier' The Qrell Soldier is a military unit of the Qrell. Lance and the Blonde Lieutanent guy became Qrell but not in their Qrell soldier suits. But Lance later on took off his Military Armor and wore a black suit which represented Qrell Soldier. The Qrell soldiers take over human technology/weapons to use them for killing the humans. All of the Qrell soldiers wear masks to hide themselves. When they die, something white with legs comes out and tries to call its friends and tries to infect other human beings. General Ripper got infected by one in Anderson's dream which was true because he was Qrell. More of it will be revealed in Part 7, which is coming soon, it is going to come around May 20th, 2012. 'Giant' .]] These giants are Qrell giants. They appear in only Qrell armies. They appear to be very tall and have big heads. It takes a rocket launcher to kill one. They hardly appear in the series. They always use a rifle or a sniper as thier weapon(s). 'More Units/Vehicles of Qrell?' Its 75% unlikely to be more Units or Vehicles of Qrell in the next installment which is Part 7. It's 25% possible because of there's one more Part to be released which is Part 7: The Finale. When Part 7 came out, there was no more units/vehicles of Qrell. When Part 7 came out, there wasn't any extra vehicles or units of Qrell out there. Qrell Tech Qrell Technology. 'Qrell Bomb' 's Qrell Tech hidden in the Secret Compartment Room of The Central Tower.]] General Ripper has a Qrell Tech thing that looks like a bomb or something like that hidden in the Central Tower's main room. General Ripper may have send Lance to get the Qrell Tech Key from the Doctor's shirt pocket, but Ryan took it. When the bomb explodes, everything becomes ashes. 'Qrell Key' The Qrell Key was in the Doctor's pocket all of the time. Ryan took the Qrell Key with him. General Ripper may have send Lance after them to get the Qrell Key he needs for his Qrell Tech. The Doctor may had the Qrell Key in the first place because he might have been doing research on it but he died later on. Ryan brought the Qrell Key with him in the Helicopter which was good because it can deactivate the Qrell Bomb, but Ryan didn't know that until Part 7 came out, General Ripper was surprised that Ryan found it. Trivia *The Doctor was the one who got the Qrell Key in the first place. *Ryan doesn't know that the Qrell Key deactivates the Qrell Bomb until he found out in Part 7. See Also *General Ripper